Harvest Moon: Diary
by JC Toscano
Summary: MFoMT: ROSE FINDS HER MOTHER'S DIARY, AND LEARNS THE PAST OF HER MOTHER'S AND THE ADULTS OF THE VILLAGE PASTS. WHILE SHE READS HER MOTHER DIARY, SHE FINDS OUT THAT THEY'RE MORE SECRETS IN THE VILLAGE THEN SHE THOUGHT.
1. Introduction

**SUPER RANT #1**

This is just me ranting about the story; just my own rant before the chapter begins. Well as you can see this is only an introduction. It's just really Rose talking, and reading the first page of her mother's diary. Rose acts a bit jumpy… like me! Also I did this during 10 p.m. so if the ending seems a bit rushed you can see why. -.-'

**

* * *

**

**INTODUCTION:**

"Rose!" Belle called out for her daughter. Thunder stuck again, and poor Rose with her paranoid reaction fell off her cozy bed, and hit her wooden floor with a pounding thump.

"Rose can you come downstairs… and try not to slip," her mother called out again. Rose got off the floor, and was able to, very slowly; go downstairs, with both of her hands on the railing.

"Rose are you too petrified to go in the basement, and get some flashlights?" her mother asked.

"Maybe…" Rose shivered with a reply.

"She'd probably end up killing herself," Rose's father chuckled.

"Rose will you kill yourself from the panic?" Belle asked.

"Um… no! I can be brave!" Rose stood herself up. All the sudden thunder stuck out ounce more, and she saw lightning strike right through the skies from the window, and she just fell on the floor straight on her face.

"Okay… maybe…" Rose replied with pain her tone.

"How about if Leo accompanied you?" her father asked.

"Why don't you papa?" Rose asked.

"Well… I'm still eating," he replied with this funny chuckle. Rose knows her father likes to make fun of her; he mostly just thinks it's cute for his daughter to be so jumpy. Leo got up when he heard they where talking about him. With his floppy ears that has that old bounce from when he was just a puppy, but his eyes had old dog wisdom. Rose loved Leo, even though he's old, he just had this fun still in him.

"Well if Leo will be willing to, then maybe I'll go," she replied smiling at Leo. Of coarse Leo had to. Rose bend down and grab his red collar with her blanket over her shoulder. She ran upstairs with Leo (don't worry she's bending down still, and Leo is ahead of her on the stairs.) Rose and Leo got to the basement, and Rose opened up the door and broke out with a creak of dead silence after.

"Would you like to go first Leo?" Leo did go first, with his cautious pace, so Rose won't freak out from the rush. When they finally got up there all Rose saw boxes and boxes of junk. Boxes when she was young, boxes for holidays, and boxes for other dimensions, or that's what Rose thought.

Rose was looking for flashlights, and so was Leo. All Rose could have thought of was why did they want her to find these stupid flashlights, and why did her parents put flashlights in the basement? Then thunder struck ounce more, wasn't that great for her psyche. She fell ounce more, but this time when she jumped she landed on a very peculiar box.

"Ouch!" she whined out. Leo sniffed out the box, and Rose looked in to the old box filled with dust, and more peculiar things. In her mind all she can think of was…

"What the crap is this?"

She stuck her hand in the box of extraordinary. She pulled out pictures, and she looked at the pictures. She saw younger versions of her mother and father, younger versions of her aunts and uncles, and non-relative aunts and uncles, but just good friends with her parents. She looked through them all, and was amazed what her parents did back then.

Then something she found that probably will change her life just by reading the first page of it. It was a leather cover, it was black leather but it was fading out to brown, pages started to have a yellow glow, and when she flipped the pages dust flew everywhere, and Rose coughed out from it. When she wiped off the dust from it she read the word DIARY. She opened it, and she found out it belong to her mother.

* * *

_Belongs to: Belle Toscano_

_Note: Bring back to this address: insert address here_

_Spring 1/Year 1/8:00 a.m._

_Dear Diary-_

_I just want to say diary, the reason why I want to start this is just for future to look back to old days, or for future generations. I hope I can begin this with great hope of my new future getting this new farm. It will be tough, but I know with a little faith with in myself I know I can do anything. Yes this is probably really corny, but I just want the opening of this be a good one. I'm so glad that I haven't screwed up writing in pen. Who ever is reading please understand that's this could be the dumbest thing ever to read, or maybe it can mean something, but will just see. From a wise man I've heard "You can't buy an inch of time with an inch of gold."_

-Belle Toscano

* * *

"Rose what's going on up there?" her mother asked. 

"Oh nothing," Rose replied. She looked at Leo, and she gave him a good funny smile,

"The gang has to hear this." She looked over and found the flashlights. She went back downstairs, and the rest of the night all she thought of was that diary. The thunders hardly bother her, well barely, but she just needed to know what was in the diary, but she knows she had to show Jane. This will be awesome! Rose thought as she looked at the old book.


	2. Chapter One

SUPER RANT #2 

Here let's clear up on ages. Everyone is 14, 15, or 16. Does that make every thing better for you now? Ha! Well you get to see the rest of the kids who live in Mineral Town; well not all of them will be introduced _exactly. _Well the mystery part of this whole story is just seeing which kid goes to whom, and why, it's also to see whom Rose's father is. You know sometimes I wonder why I do this. I guess it's just something to do over spring break for me. Ha! Well I hope you enjoy, and I'm mad about a little, I'll tell you that later.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE:

* * *

NO PARENTS ALLOWED TO READ!

Dear My Good Friends of Mineral Town:

Tonight I, Rose Bou, am announcing a meeting of great importance, and all of you should know of this! This is probably one of the greatest things I've discovered in life (even though I'm 14) yet! You have to come tonight at 5:00 p.m. at our usual spot up in the mountains. Death will stab you with 1,000 pointy knives and angry chicken pecks… forget I said that. Just come over okay!

-Rose Bou

* * *

While Noah was reading this he couldn't help, but chuckle from this. '_She acts so cute,'_ he thought to himself.

"What are you doing?" an older girl's voice came in.

"Nothing, why?" Noah replied.

"I hardly hear you laugh," she said in a curious tone, "What's this?" she tried to grab the letter from him.

"It's not for you," he pulled it away from her. Though she was too quick and sly, and got the letter from him.

"Oh, why didn't you tell me about this?" she asked.

"Because I knew you wouldn't come."

"How could you say that?" she defined.

"Your always off doing who knows what," he exclaims.

"Well… your right, I won't be able to make it," she replies, and she walks out like nothing ever happened.

'_She's so weird,'_ he thought to himself.

"Oh you may want this back, huh?" and she tosses the letter over her shoulder, and it just gently flew in his room. He grabbed the letter examining the letter again and again. '_She's just so funny.'_

* * *

"What's taking that damn girl so long?" Judy whined out. She was sitting on a jagged rock kicking debris of grass. Everyone was waiting for Rose for this 'important' meeting.

"You just have to be a little more patient, Judy, I know Rose will come. She just probably had to do something really quick before she had to arrive," Jane tried to calm down Judy with kind and polite words, but Judy was too stubborn headed to listen. Every word that comes through one ear goes through the other.

"Yeah, but dang girl doesn't have to have us wait for HER meeting," she exclaimed.

"Oh Judy, Jane is right you need to be a little more cool-headed," Robert teased Judy by pulling on her hair.

"Leave me alone, Robert!" Judy grinded her teeth, and gave Robert a good kick in the face.

"Ah! It hurts!" Robert cried out.

"Both of you shut up," Brian came over, and he gave Judy and Robert that death stare, and soon after kept quiet.

"Hey everybody," Dylan greeted behind Brian.

"Yo," Noah came up soon after.

Still no Rose, and she loved to take forever. She was late for her own meeting for twenty minutes! Judy and Robert where about to sleep, Brain was getting bored so he just started to count the clouds going by, Jane was reading, and Noah was just waiting for Rose in the shadows. Though they all may be doing something different they all still wondered when should they leave!

"Okay… I'm first to go!" Judy got up.

"Wait, don't leave!" Jane exclaimed in her mouse tone.

"Why shouldn't I we have been waiting here forever?"

"Wow! I didn't know you all missed me that much!" Rose replied. Everyone looked at her wanting to kill her with this pointy knives and chickens.

"Why where you late for your own meeting?" Judy demanded.

"Oh… well I was sleeping!" Rose replied with embarrassment.

"What!" Judy shouted, "You slept!"

"Yeah, but see I remembered the meeting!" and she pulled out a familiar box from the attic.

"If you don't mind, what is that peculiar box you're holding, Rose?" Jane asked.

"Ladies and gentle… boys… men… um…" she paused for a moment, "Anyway, what I have here is something greater then greatness it self. Something spectacular, and you'll never find this anywhere else in the world something so spectacular…" she was interrupted by Dylan.

"Cut to the chase Rose."

"Oh, right!" Rose is very childish still.

"I have here," and she pulled it out, "Memories!"

"Come again?" Judy asked.

"Pictures, letters, and my mother's diary! Memories, Judy, memories!" Rose exclaimed.

"Wow!" everyone awes at what Rose discovered. Even Brian was a bit curious about this (he's only there because he has to chaperone Robert).

"Yes, I know, and it starts when my mom first got the farm! And it ends about when Dylan moved in the town, I'm pretty sure," she replied while flipping the old pages.

"Well start reading!" Dylan exclaimed. Everyone was interested in this story.

"Really? I should" Rose tempted. Everyone had that anxious 'you better read this or I'm going to kill you look!'

"I mean really invading the privacy of my own mother. I wouldn't want her to invade my own privacy, and starts reading my own diary to all her friends, besides who are we…" She was interrupted ounce more by Judy.

"Just read it damn it!"

"Alright, alright, I'll read the dang thing." She was about to read the first page, but before she got there she had one more thing to say.

"You know we could be getting in to a story bigger then us, I mean this could get to deep."

Everyone stopped for a moment, and thought, this is their past, before they where born, thinking of what they might have done the age of twenty or so… thinking of the fights, the love… the rated R scenes. Seriously you as the reader should think of what position the child must be in. They know what someone old enough, but still immature would do. To also think that this was your mother and father. The king and queen of responsibility and making sure you put those pants on right. To imagine them in their most immature moments is better then gold it self.

"Oh please, Rose, take us out of our anxiety, and start reading the diary, please!" Jane pleaded.

"Okay…" Rose cleared her throat, "Dear Diary…"

* * *

"Did you seriously buy that… that… dump?" a woman shrieked in terror.

"It's not a dump, Doll, it's a farm," Belle replied.

"Yeah, but Belle, why would you buy such a hideous place," a woman asked in her high fashioned accent.

"I'm tired of the city, Joyce, I need a new life, somewhere I can live in harmony," Belle replied.

"But, Belle, that means your leaving us," a girl of red hair cried out to her.

"Please don't be like that Sonny," Belle sighed while trying to shake off Sonny off her arm.

Belle just showed her friends this newspaper add that said a farm was being sold this little village called Mineral Town. All of her friends are furious over the fact that their friend is leaving the big city, but Doll and her temper she took this situation to exaggerating.

"Belle how could you do this to us! Seriously all that we have done for you, and now you just leave to a hillbilly town, and all the money your making, why?" Doll demanded an explanation from Belle to tell her why is she just leaving.

"Well Doll I'm not for sure if you would understand especially in this mood of yours."

"I demand you tell me why!"

"Okay, okay. Well my grandparents, who I have lived with my whole life, where farmers. My grandfather handled the crops and cattle, and my grandmother would handle with the horses, and helped my grandfather with the cattle sometimes. I use to even help them with poultry, and even help my grandfather sell a lot of the milk, eggs, and crops we had. I loved those times back then. Then they died, and the farm had to sell, and I was only 16, and I was too old for the orphanage, so I had to find a job somewhere else. I didn't want to…" she was soon interrupted by Doll.

"Just get to the damn point woman!"

"You know, I was in the middle of my explanation, just for you, but if you don't want it then fine I'm glad I'm leaving you!" Belle spat back at her.

"Belle, please really tell you are joking, and just stay here with us," Joyce pleaded.

"Sorry, but I have to go before my train leaves," Belle replied.

"You're not going anywhere!" Sonny cried out.

"Sorry, but here's my taxi." Belle whistled for a taxi, and just in a split of a second, one came.

"You can't leave Belle, I'm serious, and how could you do this, why? Why? Why?" Doll shouted out to her, slamming her palm on the taxi. The taxi driver was being impatient, and so was Belle. So Belle just slammed the door on her face, and Doll just starts chasing the taxi down the street after her.

"Why?" Doll yelled out in the street, and she was just red mad.

"Forget her Doll, she'll be back in no time," Joyce replied, with this unsure look, and she picked up a cigarette from her pocket, and started to smoke.

"Who?" Doll asked.

"Belle of coarse!" Sonny replied with shock with what Doll said.

"I don't know no Belle," she replied calmly.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Belle asked, "Wow is this really a farm? Looks more like the town's dump."

"Oh hello! Are you Belle?" this man in a red suit, and a funny moustache came up to her.

"Yes, my name is Belle Toscano, and I just bought this place, and I'm not sure if this really is the place…" Belle asked the man.

"Oh! So you're Belle Toscano, um… I'm sorry to say, but this place has been abandoned for months now. The owner of this farm died nine months ago, and well we have been trying to sell it, but such a run down farm, and it was so small, everyone who came didn't want it, but the minute they saw _this _they left," the man said sadly. "But soon we just changed the add saying it was this deluxe farm in a beautiful village, and people come like you, and left from this lie of a farm."

"You're kidding, right?" Belle replied angrily.

"Nope," the man said with such confidence in his smile.

"Oh my Goddess! After I quitted my job, left my friends, my luxury apartment, and just everyone and everything back at my city, you tell me this is what I spent my $25,000 on!" Belle said furiously.

"Um… Yes…" the man was just terrified by Belle's tone of voice.

"Oh my Goddess!!!" she screamed, and pulled out her awesome hammer of might (where the hell she get that), and just slammed the man's foot with it.

"Owe!" the man yelled out.

"You bastard sold me a piece of shit, for nothing!" she screamed put, and gave him one more hit in the foot.

"Oh Goddess! I'm so sorry Ms Toscano!" the man yelped out in pain.

"I'm leaving!" she yelled out.

"I'm so sorry, really! But don't leave!" the man pleaded.

"You're right," she replied.

"I am?"

"Yeah, I should get my money back!" she yelled out.

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"I spent it all on the town, and me…"

"AH!" Belle screamed out.

"Please, oh please, for the love of the Harvest Goddess, and all her slenderness, just stay! It really is a beautiful village, and the farm doesn't need that much work, oh please don't hit me!"

Belle thought, and she gave a good thought, and she remembered the days she fell in love with a farm. She also thought of what Doll said to her, and thought how miserable she got at the city.

"Fine!" Belle shouted out.

"What?"

"Fine! I'll take the damn farm…" Belle sighed.

"Oh thank you, thank you, really!" the man replied with such glee, and shook her hand.

"Well it's all yours, Ms Toscano," he replied.

"What's your name anyway?" she asked.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Mayor Thomas Smith!" he replied.

_Who elected this idiot? _Belle thought with such confusion.

Mayor Thomas left, and Belle just looked out at the farm, and she gave a good thought about it.

"What the hell did I get my self in to?" Belle just slowly walked in to her new small house, and lay down on that small bed. _Oh my Goddess… _She finally thought, _did the old man die in this bed! _

* * *

SUPER RANT #3

Seriously! Do you think the bed you sleep in every night that maybe that old man died in that bed! Creepy don't you think? Anyway I have a problem with when they won't let Microsoft Word 2007 yet! I love MW '07 it's hella cool! To bad… Also yes I am giving out last names in this story. Funny huh? I hope you all know that Bou really is a person in real life, oh my Goddess! He's this transvestite in Antic Café, a J-Rock band, and I just love his cuteness! I may be doing that a lot. laughs


	3. Chapter Two

**SUPER RANT #4:**

Well this is my second chapter, and I'm just surprised I got this far! laughs Also, I barely noticed, but in my Introduction where Rose is suppose to go in a 'basement,' I meant to say she's going in an attic. Or should I change it to basement, but anyway. I mad a big mistake, she's really going in an attic. So in this chapter we get to meet the villagers of the town. Also to give you heads up the parents of the kids (Judy, Brian, Diana) their parents (all of the kids) are paired up basically how the game had them paired up (CliffxAnn, GreyxMary, KaixPopuri, etc.) Well accept for one pairing, since after all Belle did marry one of the men, so one of the pairings will be screwed. laughs 

**Chapter Two:**

Belle wakes up from that cold lumpy bed, and boy does her backaches. She also notices that there is no refrigerator. Belle thought in her mind, '_Did that man ever ate?_'' So she decided maybe there is a restaurant somewhere in town where she can get some breakfast. Slowly she dresses in a simple T-shirt and jeans, and ties her hair up. '_There's no bathes here either! Seriously what did this guy do?' _

She went outside, and looks out at that huge field of dump. _'I'm serious, did the town use this as their dump or what?'_ Then she heard a little bark. She looks around, and soon she she's a little brown puppy, right at her feet.

"Ah!" she yelled out.

"So you found your dog, huh?" a masculine voice came from behind her, and she saw this totally ripped up guy, tall too; he looked like a military man.

"Oh! Hello, um…. My name is Belle Toscano," she replied politely.

"Hey kid, you know Thomas said you where young, but you like if you where 16," he laughed out.

"Yeah, well I'm 21, okay?" Belle pouted. Though she noticed the way she just replied to that made her seem like she was 16.

"Oh, sorry about that, really I am," he apologized. Already she has her first impression of him. Rough around edges, but can be sweet deep inside, but he really is a loud man, and from the muscles he seems macho-man-like.

"Well my name is Zack, and just call me by Zack, okay?" Belle is still wondering why he's here.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it kiddo?"

"What are you doing here precisely?" She gives him that 'please hurry up and get to the point' look, but he's oblivious of her attitude.

"Oh, right, I'm here because I ship all your produce to other towns so you make profit. All you have to do is put all your produce in this shipping bin."

"So you're my crop broker."

"You can say that. Yeah. I'm your crop broker, but I sell and buy for this whole town. Selling our products to places like Forget-Me-Not-Valley and Flower bud Village, and so on."

"Why do we do that?" she asked hesitantly (she remembers that her grandparents had to sell and buy crops on their own in the town.)

"Well we sell and buy our produce from other towns too, but we get a lot from Forget-Me-Not Valley more often, and they buy our produce more often then other towns," he explained.

"Okay, sure," she replied. '_I guess shipping changed through out the years.' _(A/N: Where she was raised was also from another game of Harvest Moon.)

"So anyway there are two different shipping bins, one in your barn and another in your chicken coop."

"Okay, is that all?"

"Yeah, and if you need help ask me, or look at some of your books in your bookshelf. The old man must had some information written down about this farm," he replied. Without a goodbye he leaves, and she didn't mind, but he's pretty quiet about coming and going.

"Wow, so this is it, huh?" she said to herself. Ounce again she heard a little woof right next to her foot. "Oh! Well do you belong to anyone little fellow?" The puppy was just spinning around trying to chase his tale now.

"Well if you would like you can live with me? But you do look like your owned." He didn't have a collar, nothing on, but he looks well fed, and his coat looks like it's been brushed regularly, so she didn't know what to do.

"I guess I'm going to have to keep you for now, since it looks like you have no home, but there's a reason why you look well groom, but oh well." She thought for a name, and it took her awhile, but she got one. "Leo."

She picked up the puppy, and started to pat on his little head, and she looked out at the field. The wind blew her pale golden hair out in the wind, and even though the farm was so rundown she could imagine what she can do here.

"It's going to be a long journey for us, but I think we can do it. Huh?" and then her stomach growled, "But first I need some food for my system." Gently she put the puppy down, and she head over in town for some grub.

'_I wonder what I can find here?' _she asked herself. She looked around, and the village was as beautiful as the mayor had said. Tall green trees, and cute little houses everywhere. She went down on her right, and found the blacksmith shop. _'I wonder if they're in?' _she thought, and she opened the door in. There she saw an old man, looking quiet angry, behind the front counter, and a young man in khaki with a hat covering his face.

"May I help you?" the old man asks.

"Good morning, my name is Belle Toscano, and I'm…" but before she could say anything the young man yelled out in pain.

"Gray what the hell are you doing?" the old man scold at him.

"Ah, I was just trying to make something, and I cut myself!" he shouted in pain. The old man walked over where the young man was, and he picked up what he was trying to work on, a silver brooch.

"What a waste of silver," and he just tossed it in the trashcan.

"Why did you do that?" he demanded, still holding on to his bleeding hand. "Besides can't you see I'm in pain?"

"Are you okay?" Belle walked up to him, to see the blood, but Gray just yelled at her.

"I don't need your help!"

"Gray don't treat a young lady like that!" the old man scolds at him.

"Hmph, sorry…" he apologized with no care.

"I'm sorry about my grandson, Gray, but he has such a nasty temper. If it's okay, you may want to step out of here." The old man said to Belle. Belle was just completely and utterly shocked of all this. So she is about to step outside until she heard the old man again,

"Oh, also my name is Siabera, come if you need anything about tools or jewelry." _'Well that was great.' _So she just heads down the road again. When she visits the Poultry Farm, it was close, and then she went to the Yodel Farm, where she met this old man, and a little girl.

"Ah hello! My name is Barley, and I'm just an old rancher here in Mineral Town, and this is May, my little granddaughter. You're that Belle girl from that old farm, right? Mayor Thomas told me about that," Barley immediately introduce himself the minute he was able to see her face.

"Ah, yes, I am," _'I wonder if he told him about me smashing Thomas's foot?' _

"He also said you had quiet a temper, especially when you smashed his foot." _'Aw, so he did.' _

"May say hi to her," May walked up to Belle slowly, and she looked up at Belle.

"Hello Sister Belle, I'm May." The little girl had a twinkle in her smile, with just pure innocence, but her eyes tell a story of sadness.

"Hello May, and how old are you?" Belle asked May, as she bends down to he level.

"I'm 10, and I'll turn 11 on December 26! So don't forget my birthday, okay!" May replied with such glee.

"Okay, I promise. Well now, I have to leave just came here for a brief hi, and I want meet everyone else in town, so I'll be going."

"Good Luck with that farm!" the old man replied out.

Belle walked out of there, and she went out more exploring through the town. Of coarse just to waste time so she doesn't have to start cleaning up that filfthy farm. She went through Town Square, and even took a glimpse of the beach she went through, and as she headed upward she saw a lovely little church. She was heading that direction until she looked westward and saw a beautiful inn! With food! Her stomach growled so hard she swore there must have been a dog living inside her. '_Food…'_

She went inside the very homely and humble inn, and as she strolled inside she bumped in to a girl with the brightest red hair she has ever seen. That was all she saw, and then heard a screech. Next thing she knew it went black.

'_Belle!' a man shouted out to her. A girl of golden corn hair runs through fields of green grass and blue magic flowers. It felt like it was a sea of magic to her. She rolled through the coolness, and she saw her father over her head, but it went blurred, and clouds came rolling. Rain soon poured down, and lightning just struck where her father was just standing, and it soon became white. She then heard some clarity. _

"Miss? Miss!" the man shouted out. It was all blurry at first, but everything came clear and she saw a Doctor. Black spiked hair, and a huge silver round thing on his head I forgot what it was called…, and first impression she got was… handsome man.

"Are you alright Miss?" He asked.

"Yes I am, Mr. Hot," she replied, still a little bubbly from the knock out.

"Um… I'm sorry Miss, but my name is Trent, Doctor Trent…" Dr. Trent replied embarrassingly.

"Oh... wait… what?" she was still blurred out.

"Is she alright?" a worrying squeaked voice chirped out.

"She'll be okay Ann, in fact I think now she's awake."

"May I see her?" Ann asked.

"Will have to wait for the Dr.'s okay."

"Where am I?" Belle asked, and now everything was becoming clear. She looked around, and all she really saw was just white. There were blue curtains (just to make another wall though), but the room must have been a hospital, after all it smelled like one.

"Your in the Town's hospital, um you do know which town your in right?" he asked.

"Yes, Mineral Town?" she questioned herself why he asked that.

"That's good." He replied.

"Did I hurt you that bad?" Ann asked, she had the same red hair as she saw when she entered the inn. Belle didn't know what to say. She was tired, and it seems as though the dog living in her stomach moved upstairs in her head. Soon this other woman came in. She was fairly young, brown short hair, and in a nurse outfit. She grabbed Ann by the arm, and quietly whispered something in her ears, and Ann just went with her.

"Sorry about that. Ann can be a little to over exaggerating," Doctor Trent replied.

"Doctor… want did happen to me?"

Dr. Trent was a little hesitant. He fiddled with his fingers, got a few papers, and looked them over. Before Belle can ask again he said,

"Well, you went in the Inn, and as you walked in you bumped into one of the trays Ann was holding." Then it hit her like a truck would have. IS SHE DIEING?

"Well soon after, you bumped in the tray so hard, well it knocked you out. It almost hit your temples. And… well… instead of really injuring you… it left you this…" he then pulled a mirror from the counter, and she saw the hugest bump on her forehead ever! It was round and had some purple in the middle. It was gross! Luckily though it wasn't so huge that it couldn't be covered. He patched something over her head; okay maybe Belle was over exaggerating about the bump, and he was able to cover it, but still!

Belle left his the room, and into the waiting room, where she had to get meds from the nurse in the front desk.

"Ah! Miss… Oh! What's your name again?" the nurse asked, looking through papers.

"Oh… the name is…" That red head Ann soon interrupted Belle.

"ARE YOU OKAY!" she jumped out of nowhere, and she tugged Belle's arm so hard she felt like she was trying to get her more damaged.

"Yes… I am…" she replied while trying to massage the headache she just got from that.

"Here! Let me pay for your medicines!"

"No you don't have to."

"Oh! Please let me! As an apology for knocking you out!"

"Okay, okay, if I let you pay for my medicine then would you leave me alone, and let me relax," Belle didn't want to sound mean, but this girl was just annoying her!

"…I will…" Ann felt rejected. It's as if she was hoping they would become friends. Well that's probably what she wanted… well Belle thought that.

"Well anyway… Miss…" the nurse stopped to think of what was her name.

"Toscano, Belle Toscano."

"Oh! You're the new owner for that old farm down south of town!" the nurse exclaimed.

"Um… How did you know?"

"Well my grandmother was talking to the mayor the other day, and he told her, and she told me."

News seems to travel fast here. Well the nurse didn't want to be rude, and 'interfere' in her private life, and handed her the meds. She told her ounce a day, and when she ever wakes up. Two if she starts having any severe headaches. Also, when she feels faint come to the hospital immediately, and all that other information.

"So what happens when I've already fainted?" she asked.

"Well hopefully someone will be near." She replied.

"Or maybe the wolves can get me first." She sarcastically joked.

"Excuse me! What did you say?" the nurse seemed panicked from that.

"It was a joke…" Belle felt like she should just shut up and go.

"How much is it?" Ann asked.

"Oh, about 700 gold pieces," she replied. _Wow! Okay, maybe it's not that bad she paid for me after all… _((She only has 1,000 gold coins.))

Belle and Ann exited the hospital with each other. Ann was about to say goodbye, and hopefully she will get better, but then all the sudden the dog moved right back in Belle's stomach.

"Oh so your hungry?" Ann asked ounce she heard the growl in her stomach.

"Well, I was trying to find somewhere to eat…" she sighed, and patted her stomach.

"Oh! Then let me take you back to the Inn, and I'll treat you to a nice homemade meal! For free!" she replied with the biggest smile Belle has seen.

"Well…" Belle was hesitant.

"No! Come on!" Ann grabbed Belle's hand, and ran! Belle was hard to keep up with Ann, and she didn't even notice Belle was wheezing!

…………………..

…………….

……..

…

"Hey what are you kids doing over here?" asked the old carpenter.

"Mr. Boris! We were doing nothing!" Rose exclaimed while hiding the diary.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Old man Boris snarled. "You kids just get out of here! It's gettin' late out, and the wolves be eating you tonight!"

"Right!" Judy replied.

All the kids ran out. Rose had the diary, and Judy grabbed the box for her. Kids ran because they where all afraid of Mr. Boris. He had a patch over his eye, and people wonder why he does. He was just plain crazy to them.

"Tomorrow! Will see each other!" Judy commanded. Ounce the kids started to head up to Toscano's Farm (yes this is where Rose lives) they stopped to make another gathering.

"Can't. I have to go to my piano class tomorrow," Jane replied.

"Yeah, and mom and dad want us to take care of the chickens for them tomorrow," Robert said

"Fine! What then! How about this Friday (it's only Wednesday)?" Rose asked.

The group agreed, and went their separate ways.


	4. CHAPTER THREE

SUPER RANT #5!

Well hello everyone! Wow! I'm already on chapter three! Well that may not seem so great, but I'm still going at it. I hope I'm going to end up writing a lot of chapters for this fan fiction. Wouldn't that be nice? I'm really planning that out. Sorry I haven't updated much, but school is over, and I'm back from my vacation! Yay! I was going to write stories over vacation, but I was busier then I thought, and I didn't even use my laptop at all. So here I am again, hoping to write really awesome stories! (Does that seem to kiddy of me to say?) Also thank you randomharvestmoongirl20 for pointing out my mistakes. You know I really try not to do simple mistakes like that, but I rush too much on my chapters and I forget to even read them over! But I hope now that I have more time on my hands that I can proofread now! (Smiles).

…

…

…

CHAPTER THREE

…

"Where have you been?" Rose's mother asked her. She was busy washing dishes, her father was probably still out, and Leo was just lying on his cushion bed like any old dog would.

"Well you see my friends and I where having a gathering, and well we lost the track of time, and um…" she was trying really hard not to reveal the box. Her mother was to busy washing the dishes to notice the box behind her. Rose was able to tiptoe her way to the stairs, and her mother glanced at her.

"Well your father wanted to take you out. You know he likes doing that. I think he was heartbroken that his girl didn't even tell him where she was going." Oh great, she was pulling out the guilt card, again.

"Oh. Then I will apologize to him as soon as I can," Rose was just trying so hard not show that box.

"Well… Goodnight!" Rose exclaimed, and ran upstairs. Was that close, or what?

…

…

…

Soon it became Friday, and this time Rose was actually on time. '_She looks good, today,' _Noah thought to himself. He hasn't seen her since Wednesday so it's just more reason to come.

…

…

…

Ann grabbed Belle's hand, and just dragged her all the way to the Inn.

"Dad! I'm back! And the girl is a-okay!" Ann chirped. _Wow, isn't she the bright one._

"Well that's great, and where not getting sued?" the man with red hair behind the counter asked. '_So is that why she came to the hospital?' _Belle thought, like _if_ is she had the money to sue right now.

"Dad I promised her to give her a free meal. She seems really hungry! Well that's what her stomach said."

"Well then, I'll start up a meal as soon as possible!" the man replied.

"Sit down Belle," Ann waved her hand out to a seat.

"Um… thank you…" Belle sat down awkwardly.

"My name is Ann O' Boyle. I work and live in this Inn, along with my dad. He's a great chef you know! Oh! I forgot, my dad's name is Doug O' Boyle. He cooks, own, and lives in the Inn," Ann was giving out a whole introductory, she talked about the people in this village, and how great the festivals are, and that she comes to almost every single one of them. She really was the talker, and Belle thought at the end of it, _'Doesn't this girl have anything else better to do?' _

"Ann you seem to just be talking out her ears! Here's your food miss," Doug passed a nice, hot plate of crunchy, fried chicken with mash potatoes. Belle's stomach never felt so happy, and to go with a meal was a nice, tall, cold glass of milk.

Belle ate like a starving horse, Ann thought it was funny, Doug was just glad that his daughter at least had table manners. Then they heard the door open, and a young man with brown, long hair, and ragged looking clothes came in. It was too dark to notice his face, but he just walked upstairs without a word.

"Oh! That's Cliff Aobazuki. He lives here with us in the inn. He likes to go to the church all day, and he seems to never talk." Ann explained.

"Also, Ann seems to admire him!" Doug replied. Ann turned so red; it looked like her skin and hair matched.

"Dad, don't say that! That's embarrassing!"

"Well, don't you?" he smiled.

"I think I should be leaving," Belle announced.

"Oh, why?" Ann asked.

"Well it's getting late, and I need to rest my head. I'm going to be very busy tomorrow, since I need to work on the farm."

"Oh! You're that new farmer, eh?" Doug asked.

"Maybe I should help you too!" Ann asked.

"That's nice, but I don't want to bother you. After all you do work here," Belle refused her request.

"Nonsense, I'll come in the morning!" Ann brightens up.

"Okay…" Belle hesitated.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Ann replied. Right when Belle was going to open the door she bumped into someone! '_Will I ever have my peace?' _

"Oh! Sorry there!" the man grabbed her right in time before she fell, "Are you okay?"

She looked up at him, and saw a man with a funny hat.

"Uh…" she moaned. He got her back up straight, and she left the Inn in zigzag.

"Well it was nice to meet you!" the man called out.

When she was almost home she felt a little better, but now she believes the dog just moved back in her head. '_Well I'll just get a goodnight's sleep, and I'll worry about ditzy later… _She was heading right up to the corner and of course she bumps to someone else

"Oh! Sorry for bumping in to you!" today was not her day.

"It's okay. I should have been watching where I was going." Belle Finally took a look at the boy. He had blonde brownish hair, goofy glasses, headband, blue apron, green shirt, and smelled of chicken feed.

"Are you lost?" he asked.

"No, I was just heading home," she replied. Really, all she wanted to do was go home!

"Your new?" he asked with such a bright smile.

"Yes… I run the farm down south," she bluntly replied.

"Oh! You're the new farmer. Well, hello! I actually help work on the poultry farm here." That explains everything.

"Oh, do you?" she was trying to get out of his presence.

"Yeah, my name is Rick, Rick Keigun." Rick replied.

"Well my name is Belle, Belle Toscano, and I have a big day tomorrow. So I'll have to leave now."

"Alright! But if you need anything just come to the Poultry Farm!"

"I will…" in fast pacing Belle gets back home, safe and sound.

…

…

…

**A **_**Quick**_** SUPER RANT #6: Well I'm only budding in to say that Belle seems to meet most of the men in a weird way. So I'm going to make it hard for you to see which one was more romantic or more chemistry. I was trying to make her meet them like the first heart event in the game, but I had a better idea. Also I barely noticed but I put Rose's last name… that was a dumb idea. So I'm changing her name! I would delete Bou from the chapter, but I'm too lazy to reload stuff. Also I think most of the names are going to be Japanese because well that's where this game came from, and cause if you notice Rick's name means chicken so I thought that was funny (It's hard to think of names for these people, so in another language is fine). Though I hope I'm getting the translations right… Why did I do this quick rant? Because Belle is finally sleeping, and we need time to pass while she sleeps. Now she is waking! So people don't scare her from outside the computer while she wakes up. You wouldn't want someone freaking you out!**

…

…

…

Belle droopily wakes up under her blankets with a headache, and rubs her head to remember what happened yesterday: tall-red heads. She peers over the blankets, and rolling her eyes all around the house giving it a quick little exploring from her point view. To her this house needed serious work. A new coat of paint would be nice; floor needs to be redone; a kitchen would be lovely; some expansion maybe; new furniture; especially new bed; a good mold and… bug check; so much work, and a lot more money. How was she going to do this? And why could the town folk let this part of town go reckless?

Belle rose out of the bed slowly. As her feet touch the cold floorboards, she felt as if this can't really be her home. She rubs her eyes, yawns, and stretches out her tired muscles. She continued the morning lazily. Of course taking her medicine, changing, and checking the house for more damages (she found a lot of what she hoped not to be). Then she heard a loud and pacing knock at the door.

"Good morning Belle! It's me Ann!" Ann shouted with such glee, "I hoped you were awake!"

Belle slowly opened the door, and saw that happy glowing face of hers. She had more rough and rowdy clothing today. Well yesterday she did have tomboyish clothes, but these clothes seemed withered away.

"I brought breakfast!" She pulled out a woven basket, and from the rich smell of bread, butter, and jam, she had to let her in. Ann came through the door bouncy like, but when she saw the house she fell in grief for what horror she saw! The only luxury there was was Belle's bags. Ann felt a need to clean the house.

Ann slowly put down the basket of goods, still examining the house with such terror. Belle didn't care about what Ann thought of the house, but ounce she put down that basket she practically attacked it with hunger. She opened the basket, and smelled the great warmth of breakfast good. She looked in, and saw hot milk, toast, buttered pancakes, and scrambled eggs!

"Belle?"

"Yes?" Belle was already stuffing her face.

"Did you buy the house like this?" still she was shocked from this catastrophe.

"Yes, why?"

"You're from the city, I thought the people from the city had more taste the this. Will you fix up your house at least?"

"Maybe."

"'MAYBE'! What do you mean by 'maybe'? This house is a nightmare! I can't believe the Mayor would sell such a dump to you!"

"That's what I was thinking, but it's going to take up much money, so I'm really trying not to think about it."

"Nonsense! I bet I can get this house clean as a whistle!" Ann declared. She seemed so full of herself.

"I think it would be better if we got outside ready, first," Belle suggested.

"You're right! It looks bad out there too, and that's where your profit will be coming out of too! Okay so we work on outside first, and then the inside!" for all Belle knew it could be Ann's house instead.

"Okay that sounds okay, I guess," Belle was going with it like it was her house. You can say she was busy with the pancakes.

"We have to start!" Ann demanded, "How else are we going to finish in a month."

"A MONTH?" Belle almost choked on her pancakes, "Why a month?"

"Well don't you want to get this place done soon? And start up your farm?" she asked. That was a good question to consider, but when Ann and her finish cleaning up everything how is she going to start a farm? Also, will she be able to do more then grow a farm, but maybe a family? After all she did come here to start a new life, so what is she going to do?

"I will think about that…" Belle quietly spoke out.

"Okay then let's start!" Ann commanded.

"But I need to finish my food…" Before she can finish, Ann grabbed her and the toolbox. '_Well, isn't she super girl?'_ Belle whined,

"But… but… my pancakes!"

When Belle and Ann went out side they saw a middle-aged man dumping wine bottles in the trashy pasture.

Ann and Belle stopped, and were amazed how ridiculous this was.

"Wow… so this was the town's dump…" Belle retorted.

"Mr. Budoushu!" Ann shouted out.

"Oh, good morning young Ann, and what is a pretty thing doing here in the town's dump this early in the morning?" he asked with glee, clueless to their anger.

"This isn't a dump! It's my damn house!" Belle shouted out.

"Oh… I didn't know…" Mr. Budoushu replied with such embarrassment, "That explains about why there is a barn, and house…" He then quickly collected all the garbage back.

"Manna will kill me when she finds out from these girls!" Mr. Budoushu panicked on the thought of his wife scolding at him.

"Well girls, I cleaned my mess up… um I hope you can forgive me…" the now filthy man came up to the young ladies, struggling to hold his bottles.

"How long have you been doing this?" Belle noticed they were wine bottles. Is Manna his wife? Is he an alcoholic?

"My name is Duke Budoushu, and I am the owner of Aja Winery, but a lot of people call me just Duke. Ann didn't have to call me Mr. Budoushu. Your names is…"

"My name is Belle Toscano, and I own this property, and you just trashed it up more! And why haven't you answered my question?"

"Oh… what was it again?" He was trying to get out there as fast as possible.

"Never mind. Please just get off my yard…"

Well, Duke left, and so Ann and Belle start off to this journey: to clean the town's dump… um I mean Belle's pasture. When Belle was cleaning the yard she began to question herself again. How great is this farm really going to be? Will she be able to afford everything for this farm? Can two girls really clean up a chaotic dump, and make it into beautiful pastures? She tried to picture of lush green grasses; cows, sheep, a horse maybe, chickens, and her new pup roaming around; plump and juicy fruits and vegetables growing in every direction. Yes that would be a beauty of a sight, but can she do it? When Belle was questioning herself down to the ground, she bonked her soar spot on a big jagged rock.

The day was hard, rough, and enduring. Belle thought Ann and her had probably done a great job, and wanted to see their effort so far! When Ann and Belle got up there, they saw that they had done hardly anything, and saw what was really in stored for them. Hundreds of little, grassy, green weeds, miles of huge boulders and wood stumps, and Aja Wine bottles.

Hopefully, one day, Belle's dream for the farm will come true.

…

"Well, duh it happens!" Judy shouts out, "Your mother is one of the richest ranchers nation wide! Towns as far as Waffle Island know your mom! Her ranch is filled with dirty riches! Rose you're the luckiest ass girl I know!"

"Um… thank you…" Rose stuttered.

…

Soon, after Judy's rant about how rich Rose is, the kids noticed it was getting late, the sun was going down, and parents began to become paranoid. They all said their good-byes, but Noah wanted to walk Rose home.

"That's really an interesting diary your mom has," Noah wasn't good at conversations, but for Rose he'll try.

I think I should explain Noah a little bit. He's mostly a reserved smart young boy, and works on his studies most of the time. He has black jet hair, and sometimes wears a hat. He has his mother's bright eyes, and caring sense for people's problems. He's pretty short right now, but you can tell from his father that he'll get taller. Some people believe he'll follow the dream his own parent's had chosen, but he thinks maybe he can do something greater. Mainly right now he doesn't want to think about the future, but he'll think about Rose sometimes.

"Yes it is, don't tell anyone, but my mom _doesn't know I have any of this stuff_."

"You mean you stole from your mom?"

"Um… yes…"

"Rose that's bad!"

"I know! But just hush will you?"

"Okay…" Noah doesn't really like to lie, but he'll do anything for Rose.


	5. NOTE

**A Little Note…**

I just like to say that I am still working on this story, and I hope I still have some readers out there. Probably not, but that's okay! Anyway, I'm going to change the story format. Not a big deal really, but when Rose reads the diary parts it will be in Belle telling the story (first person). Also I wish to change Belle's name to Claire, but I'm undecided about that. If there is anything really that someone thinks I should do please comment me.


	6. CHAPTER FOUR

**CH A P T E R F O U R**

…

"I do not want summer to end," Jane replied, looking up in the big blue sky. Lately, there's hardly has been any clouds, but today there were huge cumulous clouds. A nice warm breeze was coming in too, which made Jane's long, shinning hair flow in the wind.

"I know what you mean," Rose replied, giving a nice lick on her pineapple ice cream cone. Rose's hair was kind of short so it ruffled more in the air.

Summer's little childish glee was going to last for two more weeks. Soon, fall's breezes will come by and swift the kids back to school. It's not that they didn't like school, but summer is childhood's true love. It's the time kids are free, free from school and it's exhausting days, free from cold running noses and stuffy jackets, free to play all day with Dearing friends, out in sunny, warm, free full days. Freedom is childhood's true love.

The cattle and sheep are grazing out in the green filled pasture, taking advantage of this beautiful day (it's been very humid). Big, luscious corn, tomatoes, onions, and pineapples are all growing out in the huge garden next to the pasture. Their horse, Jet, is sleeping under the big old apple tree, and old Leo is probably sleeping in his just-as-old-as-him-doghouse. The girls are sitting on the log fence, used to keep the herd inside the pasture, enjoying their freshly churned pineapple ice cream.

"You know, I think my dad proposed to my mom on this very spot," Rose informed.

"Really? I wonder where my father proposed to my mother…" Jane wondered.

"Yeah, my parents told me this long ago, but I can't remember exactly now. I wonder if it's in the diary. My mom had been writing in this diary for almost three or four years. I think it was her second year living in Mineral Town my parents got married. I wonder if I'm in it." Rose pulled out the diary from her book bag.

"No, Rose!" Jane exclaimed.

"What? What's wrong with you?"

"You shouldn't read ahead in a book, it ruins everything for a reader."

"Who cares? It's my mother's life, and she told me the stories already."

"What if she kept some vital information from you? You never know Rose, that Diary can be more then you have realized." Rose never thought of this. What if her parents kept more from her then she thought? She wouldn't be mad if they kept something from her, but it would be exciting to find out what else was there.

…

The kids had another gathering. Of course their usual spot, near the hills. Brightly colored pinkcat flowers are growing along Mineral River. They sit around Rose to hear more of this wildly hilarious story. Rose is hoping for more secrets.

…

_Well, spring has finally left us. My house, the barn, chicken coop, and stable are still in ruins, but the pasture never looked so good to me. I just can't believe after all that miserable, exhausted, and chirping rants from Ann could clean this pasture up. Now it's just brown dirt as far the eye can see._

_"So, when are going to cultivate it?" Ann asked._

_"Me?" I gave her a questioning look._

_"Well, yes you. I can't help you forever. I have to get back to cleaning and waiting on tables at the Inn. My dad has been missing me to come back, and so are the customers." She was right. She's not the one who irrationally agreed to buy this land. I needed to start this new farm on my own._

_"I'll come by though, to help clean your house, barn, chicken coop, and stable, but not as much as I did with your pasture."_

_"I understand… And… Ann. Thanks for helping me out. I don't know what I would've done without your help."_

_"Hey! No problem. Actually, to be honest I only helped because I felt sorry for the town turning this ounce beautiful pastures to a dump."_

_"It was ounce beautiful?" I always seem to learn something new everyday._

_"Yup, the old farmer who lived in this farm was a great man. He knew everything, even more then Barley down at the Yodel farm. There was ounce a lovely little garden he kept, green pastures, cows, sheep, chicken, and a horse or two. Yeah, it was really great, but he died. And before you came, since the old man had no heir, we had to sell all the animals, and auction this land here. Two years later you came. Bring back a future, Belle, when the old man was here the town folk were happy and there seemed to always been travelers. He was a great farmer who brought a lot of consumers. Bring back that great beautiful pride this farm gave Mineral Town. Did you know this was ounce the great pride of this town? This and the mystical lakes we have."_

_"Mystical lakes?" I never heard such a thing, maybe tales when I was younger, but it sounds extraordinary._

_"Yeah! Let me show you!"_

_Ann took me into the never explored forest. First she took me to a large lake, called Mother's Hill Lake._

_"Okay, what's so special?" I asked carelessly._

_"There was a legend that if you threw a certain item in the lake, a sea monster will come out! If you do this for ten days, he gives you something special!"_

_"Oh my gosh!" I said sarcastically._

_"Yeah! Isn't it cool!" Ann is still oblivious to my dark humored and sarcastic soul I have, "But the Mayor doesn't want us throwing garbage in the lake because it gets in the river, which gets in the ocean, and so on."_

_"Okay… Ann, you don't believe in this stuff, right?" I was scared that she lived in fantasyland._

_"Hm… I did when I was younger."_

_"And now?"_

_"A little…" Ann fiddled with her feet._

_"Did you throw stuff in the lake?"_

_"Hey! Let's go see the other lake… well, spring actually."_

_Then we ended up at the Goddess Spring. Next to it was a hot spring, and ahead was mine. I got so angry!_

_"Why didn't you tell me about this place before?" I shouted out._

_"Um… why?"_

_"Because I have been ranking up in stink for the past month and a half! There is no running water in my house, Ann!"_

_"Oh... I was wondering. I thought you were bathing in the river or fish pond."_

_"No, Ann! The river is too fast, and the fish pond smells!"_

_"Oh… Sorry. Anyway…" I interrupted._

_"I don't care about your fantasies! I'm going to take a bath!"_

_"No! Hold on!" Ann tugged on my hand, "I have to show you something first!"_

_"Okay. Fine. What is it?"_

_"The Goddess Spring. We fill the Hot Spring with the Goddess Spring water because we believe it has healing powers. The Goddess Spring has the everlasting and beautiful Harvest Goddess. And, somewhere hidden in town is magical Sprites that help the Goddess with her work. We believed that the old farmer was helped much by them, but he told us not to be so silly. Nobody knows how to appear the Goddess though. I remember hundreds of years ago that she lived in another lake, but the people became neglected and started building businesses and selling their farmlands. So she came here because farming is still valid, but we don't make sacrifices to her. But we do have a yearly festival in her honor. The Harvest Festival."_

_"Ann… Can I take my bath now?"_

_"Yeah, sure. I'll see you later, okay. Hm… I may come tomorrow; I should show you around town." We said our goodbyes, and I just went straight to those Hot Springs! Yes! Do you know how much I smell right now? My nails are filled with dirt, my hair is greasy, my body odor rinks, and I have mud on my face, inside my mouth, and my socks. Nasty!_

_Now, going in that Hot Spring was like dipping myself in luxury. I thought to myself. Can I really be successful like him? Can I bring back the town's pride? I have to. What Ann said was inspiring, but does that mean I will die alone like him? I mean, trying not to be rude, but did his work keep him away from having a family. I do hope to settle down soon. Or will I be too busy caring for a farm? Especially when this farm needed a lot of work done. Yes, I have to. I have to bring back the town's pride. I may never be able to bring such a great accomplishment to my life again._

_Now that I think more of it, I may need help from the Harvest Goddess. As a symbol of inspiration, and maybe she will bring the Sprites to help me… No… I can't start thinking like Ann. How silly._

_When my thinking was done, I finally left the Springs. I looked at the Goddess Spring, and then I walked away, but the strange thing was that I heard giggling. Maybe Ann isn't so silly…_

_

* * *

__The morning of the last day in spring came faster then I thought, and Ann was waiting for me in the pasture. She was pulling out any new little weeds. She said that I shouldn't be such a mystery to the town folk, and make my big appearance. Also, she needed to show me the store I should go to so I can start planting for the summer._

_"Oh, Popuri!" Ann barged in the house where the Poultry Farm is. Wasn't this the place that one chicken boy I bumped in to._

_"Ann! My sweet Ann," cried out a curly, pink hair girl, with big, pinkish violet eyes (does all the girls in this town have such bright coloring?), "I have missed you very much Ann!" she whined, "Why haven't you been taking walks with me by the Goddess Spring in so long!"_

_Now that I look at her, she is fairly pretty. She was wearing a maroon dress that went down to her knees, jet-black ballet shoes, a matching little, black sweater, showing off a lot of cleavage, and a black headband. I couldn't get over that pink hair…_

_"I have been helping a new friend out," and she pushed me forward to the pink pouf. Even though she lived in a poultry farm she smelled really sweet, like sugar._

_"Oh, and what's your name? Mine is Popuri Keigun." Her voice is like a little canary._

_"I'm Belle Toscano."_

_"What a homely name." She giggled out. Behind her was chicken boy. What was his name again?_

_"Aw, remember me? Rick." He waved his hand at me, and I shook it back._

_"Rick! You already met her, and didn't tell me a thing!" Popuri cried out, "All I heard about this girl are rumors from gossiping wives."_

_"Sorry, maybe you should've taken time from your so called 'bust schedule' to visit her your-self."_

_"Rick, don't be a meanie!"_

_"Ah, hello, a new comer." A sweet melodic voice was sweeping down the stairs. I looked up to see more pink hair! But a kind, settle face, but she seemed fragile._

_"Mom! Did we wake you?" Popuri looked concerned all the sudden._

_"No, I just woke up, and I heard you all talking."_

_"Hello, my name is Belle Toscano."_

_"Why, hello, mine is Lillia Keigun. You can call me Lillia; you don't have to be formal with me. I live and work here on this little Poultry Farm. I'm behind the counter all day selling chicken necessities, or taking a nice nap upstairs. My son works outside with the chicken, and in the summer he takes care of the corn. My daughter helps me with any little chores I have. Are you the one at that old farm? Will you be staying here?"_

_She was so kind it kind of sort me out, "Yes ma'm. Ann has been helping me cleaning up the farm."_

_"That's good. Here, I have a gift for you, to start you out." She handed me a small egg._

_"Ounce you get chicken feed, you can grow your own corn and make it into feed at your mill, it can become a chicken."_

_"Um… No to be rude, but where would I put it now?"_

_"Oh! Don't you have refrigerator?"_

_"No…"_

_"Oh! Well, I hold it for you, then."_

_We left the Poultry farm, and went around the neighborhood. I met the blacksmith, Saibara Ishi, he seemed to be a good old man, and he has a grandson named Gray Ishi, but went back to the Inn. I told her I met Barley and May already, so she showed me where Mr. Budoushu lives. Wasn't he that man that was trashing my pasture? I have poor memory._

_"Hello! My name is Manna Budoushu, and I help run the Winery with my husband, Duke Budoushu. Are you that new farmer Mayor Thomas was talking about? Oh, of course you are! How silly of me, me and the other wives talk about you sometimes. Well, aren't you a pretty girl, but your poor clothes seem to be torn up? You and Ann really have been working out there in that old dump. How do I know? Duke talks to Doug, oh Doug is Ann's father, well, I'm pretty sure you already know that, and Doug told Duke that Ann and you have been working day and night on that old pasture down yonder. Dear, let me get you a welcoming gift. Oh, please don't tell me no to, it's all my pleasure. Here, a lovely scarf I had knitted a while ago. I know it going to be summer soon, but it's light so it won't make you faint. Oh! Where are my manners, would you like some water? Or maybe tea?"_

_I was so scared. I never had met a woman who can talk so much in so little time. If my mouth wasn't going to tell her be quiet my ears are!_

_"No thank you, Mrs. Budoushu…" Ann was interrupted._

_"Oh child, please don't be so formal! Just call me Manna. Mrs. Budoushu sounds a little old!"_

_"Well then, Manna, Belle and I have to go meet everyone else, and get some stuff for Belle, too. Right, Belle?" I nodded my head. Still shocked from the talking._

_"Oh, okay then. Good bye, and please come back again!"_

_Ann and I exited the Winery. Ann apologized to me, she should've warned me about Manna's talking habit. Duke says she gets a little lonely._

_We went up the road and I saw little houses. We went into the corner house first. Inside was a woman with short, bouncy hair wearing a green and white dress cooking at the kitchen. The house smelled of musty plants, and food cooking, which made me hungry. I saw at a table a man with ruffled up hair, and wearing hiking clothing. On the table were plants and papers he was working on. The house seemed homely enough._

_"Oh! We have guests," the man replied._

_"Guests! Oh no! The house is a mess!" the woman shrieked. Compared to my home, this house was gorgeous. The woman had left her cooking, and came toward Ann and I._

_"My name is Ann Wakakusa, pleasure to meet you, and this is my husband, Basil Wakakusa. Our daughter, Mary, is next door in the library filled with my husband's books." Her voice was very one-toned and seemed harsh. I found out her husband is a florist, and that I bumped into him in the beginning of the month. He was the one with big brown eyes, and a funny hat._

_The Library was closed, so Ann showed me where the Mayor lives, and Harris Buruu, the law officer. Then we met Ellen Genki, and her grandson, Stuart (Stu) Iirashi. She told us she couldn't walk anymore because of an accident 15 years ago. She also told us her granddaughter work and lives at the clinic, her name is Elli._

_Finally, we got to the store. Nobody was really in, but just a short man in white shirt and gelled back hair._

_"Oh, hello ladies! May I assist you in a way?"_

_"Good afternoon Mr. Wainkaraa." I was starting to get used to Ann. Just Ann in general._

_"Ann, who is this new customer?" Mr. Wainkaraa asked._

_"Belle, Belle Toscano. Do you sell seeds?" Belle asked._

_"Yes we do, but a stock for summer seeds won't come until June 2."_

_"Oh…" Then suddenly this young daring looking girl comes out from the door behind Mr. Wainkaraa._

_"Oh, whose this?" she had this seductive kind of voice. Her eyes are green and narrow, and she has long, golden brown hair. She was wearing a black tight long sleeved shirt and light blue short shorts. She had run down tennis shoes, and then I notice another woman behind her. She had a more simple looking face. She had a bun all braided and a long blue dress. She looked more elegant then the younger one._

_"Yes, who is this?" she had the same voice like the younger one._

_"This here is Belle, she's the new farmer down south of town, right?" Mr. Wainkaraa replied._

_"Hello, nice to meet you. My name is Sasha Wainkaraa, and I'm Jeff Wainkaraa's wife. I'm also co-owner of this store. This is our daughter, Karen."_

_"Hi! So you're a new farmer, huh?" Karen looked at the seed rack and grabbed a green bag of seeds._

_"Here, a bag of grass seeds to start your farm!"_

_"Um… thanks."_

_"Karen, no!" Jeff pleaded out._

_"Why? What's wrong, daddy?" Karen gave her father a strict look._

_"Oh okay, I guess…" Her father cried out._

_"I hope this helps."_

_"Please come by anytime. I'm sure Karen would love it." Sasha replied._

_We were going to the Clinic, but it was already closed. Ann was going to take me to the Church, until a black haired girl with glasses came by._

_"Ann! May you help me in the library? Oh! Whose this?"_

_"Mary! This is Belle. Belle, this is Mary Wakakusa. You met her folks earlier. So what do you need, Mary?"_

_"I'll have to show you."_

_"Okay, hey Belle, why don't you go inside the church without me. They're really nice in there."_

_So I went along, and headed into the church. I came in and it had that old smoke smell. I saw the pastor behind the pedestal, and a young man sitting in the front._

_"Oh! Miss!" The pastor called out to me._

_"Yes, pastor?"_

_He whispered to me "Miss, do you see that boy yonder there?"_

_I looked behind me, and saw the ragged young man fiddling with his hands._

_"Yes, pastor."_

_"Well, the young boy has had a rough year, and a pretty thing like you would sure cheer him up." The pastor replied._

_"He didn't commit a serious sin, did he?" I asked with hesitation._

_"Oh, heavens no! He's just gone through rough times, that's all."_

_I walked slowly toward him, and I sat beside him, and I was surprised that I asked so softly, but said._

_"Hello."_

_"Hi…" timidly he said._

_"My name is Belle Toscano."_

_"…" This boy was utterly quiet, but I was determined to get something out of him._

_"I'm the new farmer at that old farm down south." I replied._

_"Really? I have heard of you from Doug…" I was getting something._

_"Yeah, Ann and I have been working day and night, and…"_

_"Why are you talking to me?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Um… Do I have something on my face?"_

_"Um… No…"_

_"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to get tensed up. Carter probably told you to cheer me up. It's okay… you don't have to…" He looked up at me, and I clearly see his face now. He had soft brown eyes, and his hair was sort of long. My heart started to pound harder. Even though his clothes seemed ragged he had a nice smell to him. I'm surprise I was able to smell it with the strong church's aroma. He gulped for some reason, and I had to look away._

_"Just, relax. Okay?"_

_"Yeah… I will," his voice wasn't so timid, it actually became stronger, "I hope to talk to you again."_

_"Same here…" I got up, and left the church._

_…_

A Super Rant #7

I'm so sorry for taking so long. I hope this new chapter will be good. Like I said earlier, the last names will mostly be in Japanese, but if you see something wrong about them please notify me. I hope to get Chapter 5 out real soon, too. I wonder if people are still reading this… Probably not, but that's okay. (I hope my friends are at least reading this… probably not). I hope the new way I'm formatting it is good.


	7. CHAPTER FIVE

**CHAPTER FIVE**

…

..

.

It was a warm day. Neither clouds nor breeze there was but just sun beaming down on Mineral Town. Rose and Noah were taking a walk on Mineral Beach, eating their flavored ice cones from the Snack Shack. They sat down on the old boardwalk's edge.

"I can't believe summer is going to end in two days," Noah sighed.

"Yeah, and then we have to go back to Mrs. Iirashi class," Rose replied.

"Rose?"

"Yeah, Noah?"

"I… um… Never mind," Noah hesitated.

"Huh?" Rose was confused when she saw Noah blush a little.

"Hey, what are you two love birds doing here?" a familiar loud voice called out.

"Shut up Judy!" Rose called back.

"Well, aren't you going to come to the hills, and read more of that there diary?" Judy was so like her mother, impatient.

-

_I had to go in to town on the second of June to buy some seeds, and see the Doctor for my appointment._

_"Hello," the nurse behind the counter welcomed me in._

_"Hi, I'm here for Dr. Trent?" I asked_

_"Okay then… Toscano?"_

_"Yup, that's me."_

_"The Dr. is waiting for you inside his office." She presented me in her office._

_I can't remember much from my last visit. I mostly remember Ann's scene. When I went in to the office I almost forgot about that really cute doctor, and I gave a pinkish blush. I sat down quietly in the chair in front of his desk._

_"Hello, Miss Belle Toscano, may I see if that bump is gone?" Ann told me before that I hit the tray she was holding up, and it caused one hell of a bruiser. The doctor pulled off my bandage, and nothing was there._

_"That's good. Miss Toscano…" he smiled._

_"You can call me Belle."_

_"Belle," he smiled, "I'm worried about your health." He had this serious look on his face._

_"You are doctor?" I tried looking cute._

_"Because I have heard you and Ann have been working out in those nasty fields, and I'd like if maybe you can try this new medicine for me."_

_"What could it be?"_

_"Well, it helps your stamina and fatigue, but has this bitter taste, I wonder if I should put it for sale." He handed me this little, white bottle. I looked at it, and I thought about it. I shrugged, and gave a good gulp. That was a bad idea. I felt like throwing up, and my head got dizzy. The room was spinning, and I was about to go out, but my legs wouldn't move. It really was bitter, and I was trying to wipe the flavor off my tongue with my hand and then / saw this dark blue goop all over it. My mouth felt gooey inside, and that bitter flavor wouldn't get out! The Doctor got out of his chair and gave me a cup of water; the nurse was worried what was going on, and she scolded the doctor for giving me an untested medicine. So much for me looking cute._

_"I apologize, Miss Toscano, for this inconvenience." The doctor noted. He's young, but real serious._

_-_

_I met this really cute boy today. He was darkly toned and had sweet, sensitive brown eyes. His clothes were rugged; he almost looked like a buccaneer. He also had this sweet and smooth voice, and a charming laughter. Little May and Popuri were next to him, giggling and blushing away._

_"Mr. Gokusho, will you be opening your Snack Shack again this summer?" May asked with such adore._

_"Ha, ha, of coarse I will May! And just for you, when ever you come by my shop you can get yourself a free ice cone, on the house." His charming laugh came out._

_"Oh, thank you!" May ran off so excitedly._

_"It's nice to see you again Popuri," he looked at Popuri with such wanting eyes._

_Popuri turned away to blush, and she saw me, "Belle!"_

_"Um, hey Popuri." Kai turned, and his wanting for Popuri turned into eagerness._

_"Well, hello there, and you are?" Kai gave me this million-dollar smile._

_Popuri insistently knew from right there that he was trying to flirt with me, "This is Belle Toscano, a new farmer living in the South of town. She and Ann have been working on her fields for some time now."_

_"Really, maybe I can help her sometime soon." He didn't have this musk smell that most boys do, it was more fresh and reckless like summer, and he made me go crazy when he got up close. Popuri was green with envy and got protective like a hen does and tried to retrieve Kai's attention._

_"Kai, could I help you at your Shack?"_

_"Are you sure? Your brother may not like that idea," Kai grew concerned._

_"Don't worry about him! I don't care what he says, I'm old enough to look out for myself!" no matter how hard she tried, Popuri would always be a baby._

_I need to explain her character a little more. Popuri is a poppy and flirtatious girl; never is she really serious, and half of the time she doesn't know what she's talking about. She's fairly cute and popular with men, and I have to say I am jealous of those shiny curls. She always smelled like she just came out of the bathtub every time I see her, and she does have this adorable smile. What I like about her, even if she is naïve, is that she doesn't judge people, like most pretty girls I know from the city. She's not that shallow, and she is friendly so I do have to give her props for that. But, still there is this sad side to her, her father, owner of Poultry Farm, left the family to find a cure for their mother. Her mother, who now runs the farm, waits for him desperately. Rick, their son, does all the chores on the farm because his father showed him how. Popuri is jealous of Rick because she wishes to help, but all she could do is assist her mother and do chores around the house. She hates what her father is doing, and hates how her brother got more of the love. Ann is the one who told me about this, her and Popuri are good friends, and they like taking walks together to the Goddess Spring._

_"Okay Popuri, I'll meet you there," he replies to her with a big smile. She giggles and skips off, and I wonder if these two are in love?_

_"Now, when ever you like we can go out sometimes, okay honey."_

_Or maybe he just some twisted pervert that's playing with Popuri's mind… still he's cute._

_-_

_I'm in the middle of summer, and taking care of crops is hard! Thank goodness for Ann, she comes every now and then to help me water or clean my house. Still, I have to water them, individually, everyday, and it's so humid out here. I have never sweat so much in my life before, and going in to the Hot Springs is so uncomfortable. I found out from Mary's library that summer crops are the longest, and it really is! Especially pineapples, but thank the Goddess that's what makes them a good profit._

_By the end of summer it was so hot that I was melting and so was my pen (that's why I haven't written for so long), but the pineapples were finally ready to harvest. I shipped all my pineapples for a really great profit, and I kept one for myself. I didn't want to go inside the Hot Springs since it was dry weather, so I took a dip in the cool Goddess Spring._

_Hopefully no one ever reads this because this was the freakiest thing in my life! Maybe my eyes were tricking me, but I was eating this freshly harvested pineapple, and a little piece of it fell in the water, and I didn't care to much about it I must be crazy because this really couldn't have happen. The water was shinning and foaming and bubbles with this fresh smell of flowers started to rise from the water, and this glowing, light green beam was coming out the water. I dropped the rest of the pineapple in the water while I trying to get out, and more bubbles and beaming lights was coming. I have to be wrong! No way did this happen! How is this happening? I don't understand. Next thing I knew a flashing white light came and blinded me for a moment, and I closed my eyes._

_When I opened my eyes I was astounded by what I saw… It was this beautiful woman was hovering over the water. She had this flowing and majestic blue clothing; her hair was in two buns, and a long braid, it was a radiant sea green with little white and yellow flowers in her hair. Her eyes were a deep green, and her skin was fair and soft looking._

_"Hello, Belle Toscano." That majestic voice had mystified me and I still am._

_"Uh… Hello…" I hesitated. I didn't know if was scared or tired or if this was just some mirage!_

_"Belle, I am the amazing Harvest Goddess. I am the reason why many farmers are able to grow beautiful crops; the inspiration of many to live and grow a prosperous farm; the tender of animals to stay healthy and happy giving more milk, eggs, and wool; I even keeps villages happy and healthy. I serve under the Harvest Lord's name. You are working on the farm from the South, correct?"_

_"Yes…" I stuttered._

_"Good, Belle I know you have many hopes and fears about this farm. I'll give you some of my strength and the help from the Harvest Sprites."_

_"Harvest Sprites?"_

_"Chef, Nappy, Hoggy, Timid, Aqua, Staid, and Bold, they all live behind the Church, and they await for the new farmer. Go to them soon, Belle, they are waiting." No way was this happening! The Harvest Goddess! Ha! Isn't she just some fairy tale, but here she was alive and well in front of me._

_(In the next page there is many bad words and scribbles on how Belle is going a little crazy, but now she is better the next day.)_

_-_

_I am in front of the Church. I hesitate and I still feel dizzy from the incident, but if this is real then I can no just stand away from this. It was really early in the morning, and I have been standing there for thirty minutes. Then, I heard footsteps._

_"If you're afraid to confess that's okay, the Harvest Goddess and Lord will understand." His voice sound sad, but caring._

_I turn around to see, "Hm?"_

_He has the most deep brown eyes I have ever seen; it's just like his voice._

_"Do you remember me?" he asked me. I was so fired up about the Goddess, I almost forgot who he was._

_"Actually, I never caught your name," that's true… I think._

_"I'm Cliff Aobazuki. I come from the East, just six months ago I arrived. I come to the church everyday to listen to Pasture Carter's stories. They make me feel better, and I bet they will make you feel better if your not feeling to good," I couldn't refuse his offer and I went with him._

_After the story I left, but Cliff stayed. So I head to the beach (I had forgotten about silly Sprites.) This was the first time I was at the beach. It looks beautiful, small but beautiful. I believe Zack the deliveryman lives here. I walked down the stairs, and I saw a figure sitting on the bench._

_"Hi, Belle!" It was Kai, but he seemed calm this time._

_"Hey there, what are you doing?" I asked._

_"Nothing, just taking my break. Belle, what do you think of family?"_

_I was shocked to have Kai ask me this, "Um, well, I don't have a family of my own really. That's why I came… I guess." Is that really why I came because I was alone in the city, and here I am… trying to make a better life._

_"Oh, I'm sorry you don't have a family. I guess that makes me selfish because I left mine to travel the world and cook delicious food. I hate cold days so that's why I only come for the summers. I'll be leaving soon, and I was hoping to see your face soon." This was different from Kai._

_"You'll be leaving in autumn? Well, I'll definitely come soon."_

_"Why not now?"_

_So for the rest of my evening I was able to hang out with Kai; he's really funny and nice (most pretty boys had no personality). Sometimes I stared in his eyes to long… He had some exotic food on his menu like snow cones and spaghetti, but they were great. Thanks to Goddess he didn't charge!_

_Speaking of Goddess… I remembered about the Sprites. Should I go?_

_…_

..

.

A Super Rant #8

.

I hope you are all still around. I know I took forever, and I hope you love this chapter. Another will be coming soon. I'm tired now. This is my summer break and I have homework! That's horrible! Is this chapter really long? I thought it was, but scrolling up makes it feel puny. Hey, do you think Trent is his name or surname. I don't have a clue. I was going to say something, but now I can't remember.


	8. CHAPTER SIX

Super Rant #9

I'm going to make some changes; these changes are actually for the better. I was going to normal months for the year, but I decided just to use the normal seasons. I will also read over old chapters and fix my grammar mistakes, nothing going to change but I will reload them. Also, thank you readers for keeping my spirits up and inspiring me to write more. This chapter is more about the kids.

CHAPTER SIX

**(.)(.)(.)**

"Fall will be here soon," sighed Rose. Rose loves summer because that's when she can be with her friends the most.

"Yah, but your birthday is coming up, isn't it?" Noah replied.

"Yup, do you remember when?" Rose asked with skeptic, but charming, smile.

"Hm… Is it Fall 4th?" Noah answered right, and Rose replied with a smile.

"I'll be finally fifteen! I feel like a little kid when ever I see someone my age getting older then me. Like you Noah, you've been fifteen for a while now and I feel so much younger then you. Actually Noah, you act older then your real age. You work so hard in school and help your parents too. Those are good qualities. I wish I was like that…" Rose looked off at the distance, wondering what to do with her life.

"What do you mean? Do you think you're a bad person? You're not. You're funny, charming, everyone loves you, and you work hard in school too! And you are also…" he choked at his last words. Her hair was flowing in the wind, and the sunset made it shimmer. Her eyes looked so carelessly free, he seemed a little pulled back at her glow.

"What's wrong?" she asked, she didn't notice, but she fluttered her eyes at him and that made him a little crazy.

"Hey Noah, I'm done," a tired voice came from behind them.

"Did you do a good job, Dylan?" Rose asked.

"Yah, thank your mom for me for the pay. I can't find her," Dylan was sweating hard; he's been cutting down the vegetables since they won't grow anymore.

"Oh, I think my mom and dad are out together. They do that sometimes."

"Bye, Rose!" Robert was hollering all the way from the entrance of the farm.

"Bye, Robert!" hollered Rose and waves back.

"You want to go, Noah?" Dylan asked.

Dylan is fifteen. He's only a little older then Rose; his birthday is Fall 12th. He had brown, short hair and brown eyes. He was actually tall for his age. He doesn't notice, but he's the cutest boy in town (all the girls think that, especially Rose). When you first meet Dylan he's really quite, which makes him attractive, but ounce you get to know him you see how energetic he is.

Rose was gazing at Dylan's body, for being fifteen he already has a ripped body, and his abs were showing through his shirt. Noah noticed this and became jealous; he had muscles but wasn't as rip as Dylan.

"Dylan, would you like some food before you and Noah have to leave?" Rose was trying to keep Dylan here.

"Sorry, my mom expects Noah and I to come home for dinner. I don't want to upset her," Rose was awed by his sensitivity.

"Okay, I understand. Well, I'll see you two later then."

**(.)(.)(.)**

"Brian, don't you have to go home!" Diana was frustrated by Brian's presence.

"Why Diana? I'm only here to study," Brian answered like he wasn't guilty of his actions.

"No, you are trying to distract me. I'm studying, you just want to play games," she was annoyed.

"Diana, you need to relax, it's _your_ summer vacation. You always study, not even… um… Jane… yeah Jane! That girl that lives down the street studies as much as you do!" Brian was trying to make a point.

"For your information, I am trying to reach a high goal, something you should consider in."

"No way! You're wasting the only childhood you have left! Diana, why do you have to be like this?" now Brian got frustrated.

"What do you mean? I'm looking ahead. If I don't lay a path for me where will I go?" she tried to make herself seem intellect.

"I believe you should make something of today, and not worry about tomorrow," Brian can make himself intellect too.

"Exactly, I'm studying today so I don't have to worry tomorrow."

"No, you will worry about tomorrow by studying more! Don't you think you're getting pale from being inside so much? You wasted all of your summer all ready; make something of at least these last days." Brian was desperate to convince Diana.

"No, I need to study! Now go away," Diana was off the edge with frustration now. Brian got up and started to head for the door, until he said something,

"At least take a break Diana, and look out the mirror for a little breather. That's the least you can do for yourself."

Diana then felt guilty for yelling at Brian; she wanted to apologize to him, but he had already left. Diana is Noah's sister, but they both looked too different. Diana looked like her mother, and Noah looked like his father, but it's practically visa versa when it comes to personalities. Diana knew Brian loved her, and she has feelings for him too, but if she wants to reach her goal then she must not have distractions! One day she might want love, but that's not in her cards right now. Though Brian is right, she should have more fun, but every time she thinks about her future she gets anxiety and rather studies.

(Dancing puff).

"What do you think about Rose?" Dylan asked.

"Hm? Um… Why are you asking?" Noah was surprised that Dylan is talking about girls.

"She's cute and funny. I'm thinking of asking her out on a date to know her more," Dylan was serious. Noah felt this pressure deep in his stomach and it gave him nausea; he's had feelings for Rose for so long, and he's always been her friend. Was Dylan always looking at her? Is that why he would help on her mother's farm? How long has he been thinking of her? How long has he wanted her? Poor Noah, he didn't know what to say about this horrifying deed by the Goddess.

"Noah, what do you think?" Dylan was skeptic by the way Noah was hesitating.

"Um… I t-think you-u t-two would look g-great together," Noah was trying to be kind about this horrible situation.

"Really? Why did you pause and stutter?"

"I-I did?" Noah had to lie.

"Yah, like right now!"

"Sorry, I-I'm just really h-hungry, that's all…" Noah hated to lie, and he swallowed hard after.

"Okay, will be at my house soon. I'm going to ask her if she can go on a date with me on her birthday. Then give her a nice gift that I bought yesterday, and I hope she'll be my girl." It wouldn't be that hard for Dylan to get a girl.

"T-that's great…" Noah felt pity for himself, but had to be happy for his friends.

**(.)(.)(.)**

"Tomorrow is the last day of summer. Should we read my mom's diary?" Rose asked everyone.

"Yah!" everyone replied with agreement, but Noah was a little depress. He knew Dylan was going to ask Rose for a date today; of coarse Rose would choose Dylan over him.

They were hanging out at the empty lot, eating ice cream from Pastor Carter's place and ice cones from the Snack Shack. Dylan was quietly watching Rose, as so was she; Noah noticed the chemistry between them. Jane was watching clouds forming together and going by while she waited for Rose. Brian went to sleep, and his brother was waiting for Rose to read. Judy was eating up her ice cone and didn't care.

**(.)3(.)**

_Year 1/Summer 25th_

_Fireworks are beautiful! And also hot. I went to the Firework's festival, my first festival. Ann persisted me to go, and I agreed to come since it was a night festival and I would be done with my chores by then. A lot of people were there, Ann was happy when she saw me,_

_"Belle! You finally came; you were about to be late. I'm glad to see you."_

_"Oh, sorry. Work sucks." I was being honest, but Ann thought I was joking._

_"Hey, do you think Cliff will see the fireworks with me?" Ann blushed when she asked me._

_"Probably, go ask him." She had skipped off and asked Cliff, and then a hand tapped my shoulder._

_"Hey, do you got someone to watch the fireworks with?" it was Kai. He was wearing a bathing suit and was soaked in salt water; oh my Goddess, he has some fine abs._

_"Me?" I was surprised he asked me. I was just wearing a normal plain t-shirt and jeans; my hair was moist from some sweat and I forgot to shower so I just sprayed some nice perfume on me. I didn't think a boy was going to ask me._

_"Of coarse! Why not? Popuri would be afraid about Rick and I fighting so I didn't even bother to ask her. Should we sit on the boardwalk?" I was appalled and happy at the same time. Kai had that affect on you._

_I noticed Ann and Cliff together, and that was sweet; the fireworks started when I was looking at them and that startled me. I shrieked, I hate doing that, and got closer to Kai. He seemed to like that because he held me tighter. The fireworks were booming, and they were so colorful in the black-blue sky._

_"These are the best fireworks I have ever seen. Mineral Town does have the best firework show," Kai was awed by the show like I was. It's been a long time since I have seen fireworks; the city is so crowded and polluted that if there was some kind of firework show like this, some building would catch on fire and it would just look like some blurry mess in smoky, brown skies. I haven't seen fireworks like this since I was at my grandparent's farm._

_Some strange cosmic energy from up above must have caused us to look at each other, and just watch our eyes meet. I couldn't escape from the urge, but he leaned in to me and I closed my eyes. His lips tasted like sea salt and his mouth tasted like pineapples. He held me closer to him, and I felt his chest was up against my bosoms and I was able to feel his calm breath. I didn't feel dizzy at first, but I was just melting in that kiss. I forgot how they felt like._

_That lasted for a couple of minutes; Kai was a hot kisser. He got my cheeks all red and I felt a glow inside of me. Then, I felt sorry for Popuri._

_It was nice of him to take me home after the show. Before he said goodnight he gave me one more irresistible kiss. This time he was a little grabby with my butt, but he saw that I felt a little anxious and so he replied,_

_"I shall stay a gentleman, and say goodnight." So he gave me an innocent kiss on my right hand, and walked off._

_I went to bed with butterflies in my stomach, boy, doesn't that remind me of school. I had a strange dream though; it was about Ann and Cliff and how I watched them being together. Cliff looked scared, but happy to be by her side, and Ann was just excited about the whole thing. They looked like a wonderful couple… I wonder if I could ever have that._


End file.
